Aquela Magia Antiga 3
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Ruby Carter, caçadora de lobisomens e vampiros e irmã de Sapphire, é convocada por Alvo Dumbledore a se instalar por um mês na Casa dos Gritos, no intuito de ajudar um amigo do diretor, mesmo odiando o homem. Contrariada, ela fica, pelo dinheiro. O qu
1. Prólogo

N/A: Aqui está! O começo da ultima parte dessa trilogia. Espero que vocês gostem! 

**Disclaimer:** A família Carter é toda minha, assim como Evelyn Greenstone e o vampiro Andrew. O resto é da JK Rowling. E os poderes da Evelyn são de Charmed.

**Spoilers:** Hmm... Não tem muito não. É recomendável que você tenha lido os quatro primeiros livros, mas não tem nenhum spoiler do quinto, apesar de eu já ter lido. Ah, claro, tem spoilers das duas primeiras partes dessa trilogia. Mesmo porque fica difícil a compreensão desta parte sem ter lido as outras. 

~*~ Aquela Magia Antiga 3 

**Prólogo**

Sirius e Sapphire voltaram, felizes, para a escola, onde Evelyn e Snape provavelmente já estavam com a poção.

Sapphire ficou muito surpresa em ver Ruby e Andrew nas masmorras, mas sua irmã estava com uma expressão contrariada. Sapphire estava certa de que ela desaprovava tudo o que estavam fazendo por Remus; Ruby sentia um ódio mortal de lobisomens.

A poção havia ficado pronta, e Remus se aproximou de Evelyn. Ele suspirou e tomou a poção num só gole. Um clarão tomou conta da sala, e todos os presentes tiveram que fechar os olhos.

Cinco minutos depois, o clarão desapareceu, e Sapphire viu Remus ajoelhado, com as mãos na cabeça. Ela correu até ele, e perguntou:

- Remus, você está bem?

- Sim. Senti uma dor latejante, mas já passou. Será que funcionou?

- Espero que sim.

- Não funcionou. – disse Ruby, num tom amargo.

Todos olharam para ela, e Remus perguntou:

- Como você sabe?

- Pode acreditar, eu consigo farejar um lobisomem, Lupin. Eu vivo disso. E você é definitivamente um lobisomem.

- Mas você não pode ter tanta certeza, Ruby? – disse Evelyn.

- Bem, Greenstone, se você duvida da minha palavra, tem um jeito de provar. – disse Ruby, num tom frio.

- Como?

- Há um vampiro aqui, não há? Andrew está na sua forma humana agora, mas se ele se transformar em vampiro, o Lupin vai automaticamente se transformar em lobisomem, em autodefesa. É assim que vampiros e lobisomens agem.

- Não é perigoso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro que é, Black. Os dois podem atacar qualquer um. Aconselho todos a ficarem fora da sala, se querem preservar a vida. Eu fico com os dois. Tenho defesas o suficiente para deixar um lobisomem inconsciente, e Andrew não me ataca há séculos.

- Você vai machucar o Remus? – perguntou Sapphire.

- Se ele me atacar, terei de deixá-lo inconsciente, já disse. Mas não irei matá-lo, se é isso que te preocupa.

Relutantemente, todos aceitaram, apesar de Remus não estar gostando nada da idéia de ficar sozinho numa sala com um vampiro e com uma caçadora. Ele não tinha escolha, e quando todos haviam saído da sala, Andrew se transformou em vampiro.

A velha sensação passou pelo corpo de Remus. Suas mãos se transformaram em garras, e pêlos se espalharam pelo seu corpo. Depois de se transformar inteiramente em lobo, o vampiro o atacou ferozmente. Foi mordido varias vezes, e isso teria preocupado qualquer um, ao pensar na possibilidade de existir um vampisomem, mas o lobisomem, quando transformado, era imune aos dentes de um vampiro. O lobo atacou o vampiro com a mesma força, e a luta teria sido mais sangrenta se Ruby não tivesse intervido. O lobo virou sua raiva para ela então, atacando seu braço com sua garra, mas com apenas um giro da varinha, ela o deixou inconsciente. Andrew se transformou de volta, e todos os outros foram chamados de volta à sala.

- Como vocês podem ver, seu amigo ainda é um lobisomem. – Ruby disse, no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Por que não deu certo? – perguntou Evelyn, indignada.

- Existem vários tipos de lobisomens, Greenstone. Essa poção era para um tipo, e Lupin era obviamente de outro.

- Ruby, você está sangrando. – disse Sapphire.

A caçadora olhou para seu braço; o lobo havia conseguido feri-la, e o corte era bem profundo. Ela deu de ombros, e disse à irmã que depois faria um curativo.

- Acho melhor vocês o levarem para a enfermaria. Andrew, vá junto, você está péssimo.

Pouco depois de Remus ser levado por Sirius, com Andrew acompanhando, Sapphire e Ruby saíram da sala. O Prof Dumbledore as encontrou pouco depois, e mostrou preocupação com o corte de Ruby. Ela dispensou seus cuidados, amarrando um pedaço de pano que tirou do bolso no machucado. Dumbledore disse:

- Bem, Sapphire, eu já fiquei sabendo que a poção não deu certo.

- Sim, diretor. Não deu certo. Ruby diz que é por causa dos vários tipos de lobisomens existentes.

- Ah, sim. Bem, Ruby, é com a senhorita mesmo que eu desejo falar.

~*~

Já na sala do diretor, Dumbledore perguntou à Ruby:

- Eu sei que uma caçadora pode identificar os vários tipo de lobisomens que existem. Você pode identificar Remus?

- Isso leva algum tempo, diretor. Um mês, talvez. Teria de analisar as atitudes dele. Já o vi se transformando em lobisomem, o que já é um grande passo.

- Você poderia ficar esse mês aqui, para identificar Remus? Depois Sapphire poderá achar a cura.

- Eu não tenho esse tempo. – Ruby disse secamente.

Estava fora de cogitação ficar. Ela era uma caçadora; raramente permanecia em um lugar por muito tempo. E ainda por cima teria que ajudar um lobisomem? Ruby achava inacreditável que o diretor lhe propusesse algo tão absurdo.

- Está absolutamente fora de questão. – ela completou.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de lobisomens, Ruby, e sei até mesmo o motivo. Mas eu dou a minha palavra de que Remus é diferente. Se apenas isso não bastar, então lhe garanto que será bem paga.

Ruby começou a enxergar a situação com outros olhos. O dinheiro que o Ministério da Magia lhe pagava para caçar lobisomens era muito pouco, mal dava para sobreviver. Se Dumbledore lhe pagasse bem, ela até iria pensar em aceitar.

- Quanto? – ela perguntou?

- Bem, o material que você precisar eu lhe fornecerei, e terá casa e comida. Além disso, estou disposto a pagar dez mil galeões.

Ruby o olhou estupefata. Dez mil galeões! Era muito dinheiro, mais do que o suficiente para sustentá-la por vários meses, sem que ela precisasse trabalhar para o Ministério. Se tinha duvidas quanto a ficar ou não, agora já não tinha mais. Ela olhou para o diretor e disse:

- Eu aceito.

~*~

** N/A 2: **Bom, eu não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, porque ele ainda não está inteiro pronto. E eu vou viajar amanhã, e só volto dia 29. Vou ver se consigo escrever um pouco durante a viagem... Senão, só depois do dia 1º de agosto. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse pequeno prólogo. Deixem suas reviews! Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. 1 Explicações para Remus

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora, foi terrível para escrever esse capítulo, sofri um sério bloqueio... Mas de qualquer maneira, aqui está ele, espero que gostem! Deixem suas reviews!

Aquela Magia Antiga 3 

**Capítulo 1 – Explicações para Remus**

Remus ainda estava na enfermaria quando Ruby entrou. Andrew já havia sido liberado, e fora dormir. Era plena luza do dia. Ruby procurou o lobisomem. Acabou o vendo deitado em uma das ultimas camas da ala hospitalar. Andou até ele, e ficou surpresa ao ver que Remus estava acordado.

O lobisomem a olhou. A expressão da ruiva era gelada, e ela o olhava com tanto ódio que Remus achou que ela iria lhe matar ali mesmo.

- Parece que eu e você estamos presos juntos por mais um mês. – ela disse, secamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou Remus, tentando em vão fazer o mesmo tom seco de Ruby.

- Dumbledore me pediu para descobrir que tipo de lobisomem você é. Para isso, teremos de conviver juntos por um mês. Não é fácil, há muitos tipo de lobisomem.

- E você aceitou? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Porque você acha? Eu estou sendo muito bem paga, obviamente. Ou você acha que eu simplesmente iria te ajudar de livre e espontânea vontade? Cai na real, Lupin!

Remus revirou os olhos. Um mês com uma mulher que não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Era simplesmente tortura!

- Você vai ficar aqui em Hogwarts ou teremos que ir para outro lugar? – ele perguntou.

- Iremos para outro lugar. Nesse exato momento, Dumbledore está arrumando a Casa dos Gritos.

- A Casa dos Gritos?

- Até parece que você não viu o estado daquilo, Lupin.  Foi você mesmo que fez o estrago. Nós iremos morar lá.

- Morar? Eu e você?

- Por Merlim, além de lobisomem, você é surdo e burro? – Ruby já estava irritada. – Sim, morar lá, Lupin! Ou você acha que nós iremos ficar perambulando pelo castelo? Ficaremos na Casa dos Gritos por um mês, sem contato com qualquer outra pessoa ou criatura.

Dessa vez, Remus riu, de nervoso.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu por acaso estou fantasiada de palhaça? É lógico que eu não estou brincando! E isso me desagrada tanto quanto a você. Francamente, ficar trancada por um mês podendo falar apenas com um maldito lobisomem não é exatamente a minha idéia de diversão!

Remus se calou diante da explosão de Ruby. Não conseguia entender esse ódio tão grande que Ruby nutria por lobisomens. Claro, ela era uma caçadora, mas caçava também vampiros, mas ela tinha até um _amigo_ vampiro. Por que diabos ela odiava lobisomens e não vampiros? Ele nem ousava perguntar. Ela estava com uma expressão tão fria que ele achou melhor ficar quieto.

- Nós iremos dentro de dois dias. Aproveite seus dias aqui na enfermaria, Lupin. – ela terminou, áspera, e logo depois se retirou.

Evelyn Greenstone entrou na ala hospitalar, com uma expressão curiosa. Ela parecia quase divertida, e se dirigiu a Remus.

- Está tudo bem? Acabei de esbarrar com Ruby saindo daqui, e ela parecia mais irritada do que o habitual.

- Acho que ela sempre se irrita quando vê lobisomens.

- Sinto muito pela poção, Remus.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu. – Mas não posso ficar me remoendo. Talvez haja outra chance. Ruby vai descobrir que tipo de lobisomem eu sou.

- Ela vai te ajudar? – Evelyn indagou, surpresa.

- Dumbledore vai pagá-la muito bem, obviamente. Ela nunca faria isso de graça. Estou preso com a caçadora por um mês na Casa dos Gritos, sem nenhum contato com o mundo exterior.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

Remus gargalhou.

- Essa foi exatamente a minha reação quando ela me contou.

- Meus pêsames!

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um minuto, e logo depois Remus perguntou:

- Evelyn, você sabe porque ela é assim?

- Não exatamente. A única pessoa quem sabe, além da Ruby, é a Sapphire. Lea nunca me contou, apesar de eu ser muito amiga dela, e eu respeito, claro. Trata-se da irmã dela. Mas a Ruby não foi sempre assim, sabe.

- Não?

- Ela era bem alegre. Eu era até bem amiga dela, porque ela estava sempre com a Sapphire. O que eu sei é que quando Ruby tinha vinte e um anos, ela tinha um noivo, Joseph. Já estavam de casamento marcado quando ele morreu. Ela, claro, sofreu demais, mas acabou superando. Acabou se virando apenas para o trabalho, assim conseguia desviar a cabeça. Eu nem sabia o que ela fazia na época, Sapphire acabou de me dizer que ela trabalhava no Ministério. Seis meses depois da morte de Joseph, eu estava jantando com Sapphire na casa delas, e Ruby chegou. Ela tinha vários hematomas no rosto, e suas roupas estavam todas rasgadas. Sapphire logo ficou doente de preocupação e eu, não querendo causar problemas, fui embora. Não vi Sapphire e Ruby por uma semana.

- O que aconteceu então?

- Acabei telefonando para Sapphire, preocupada, e ela veio até a minha casa. Não disse o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas disse que Ruby tinha sido transferida para a Alemanha. Nunca mais a vi. Sei que ela se encontrava com Sapphire e as outras irmãs mais ou menos uma vez por ano, mas nunca mais falei com Ruby. Agora eu sei que foi depois daquela noite ela se tornou caçadora. Pode acreditar, Remus, eu fiquei muito surpresa quando vi Ruby no casamento. Ela está tão mudada. Parece dez anos mais velha do que realmente é, e é tão fria!

- Algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido naquela noite.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Para mudá-la de tal maneira...

Remus sorriu de leve.

- Bem, não adianta ficarmos especulando. Talvez nunca venhamos a saber. Sapphire não contará a ninguém, e muito menos Ruby. Uma pena. Talvez, se ela se abrisse, as coisas melhorariam. Mas é uma escolha dela.

- Eu sei. Mas sinto falta da velha Ruby.

Evelyn sorriu para Remus, desejou boa-sorte, e logo depois se retirou da enfermaria.

~*~

Madame Pomfrey liberou Remus naquela mesma noite, e ele foi diretamente ao quarto de Sapphire. Ela precisava saber que ele iria passar um mês trancado com a irmã dela na Casa dos Gritos, e quem sabe assim, Sapphire dissesse alguma coisa a mais sobre Ruby.

Sapphire estava com Sirius, e Remus internamente agradeceu por ter batido numa hora em que eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais. Ele se sentou, e olhou para os dois amigos, sorrindo.

- O que foi? Por que você está olhando assim pra gente? – perguntou Sapphire.

- Nada. Estou feliz por vocês. – respondeu Remus, sorrindo mais abertamente.

Sirius suspirou de alivio. Por mais que soubesse que Sapphire e Remus tinham conversado antes sobre serem apenas amigos, ele ainda tinha um pouco de receio em relação ao amigo.

- Pra quando é o casório?

- Remus! Nós acabamos de começar a namorar! – exclamou Sapphire, indignada.

Ele sorriu. Logo depois, lembrou-se de Ruby.

- Sapphire, sua irmã vai ficar aqui durante um mês para me ajudar.

- Fiquei sabendo. Ela disse que Dumbledore pagou a ela. E que vocês vão ficar presos na Casa dos Gritos. Só não te dou meus pêsames por que ela é minha irmã. Mas não vai ser fácil, Remus.

- Eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Ela é única por aqui que pode me ajudar. Estamos indo depois de amanhã.

- Eu te ajudo a arrumar suas coisas. Sei exatamente o que você tem que levar, é com a minha irmã que você vai ficar. A propósito, você sabe cozinhar? Se não sabe, vai morrer de fome. Ruby se recusa a entrar na cozinha há anos.

- Então quem vai morrer de fome é ela. Eu cozinho para uma pessoa.

Sirius sorriu. Sapphire já tinha dito que Ruby era uma pessoa extremamente difícil de se lidar. Mas ele conhecia o amigo, e sabia que Remus podia ser terrivelmente teimoso quando quisesse. Não sabia de quem sentia mais pena, se era de Ruby ou de Remus.

**Continua...**


	3. 2 Um Começo Dificil

**N/A: **Hmmm, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, eu amei escrevê-lo. Deixem sua reviews!

~*~

Aquela Magia Antiga 3 

**~*~**

**Capítulo 2**

O dia marcado para Remus e Ruby irem para a Casa dos Gritos não demorou a chegar. Ruby foi levar Andrew embora; o vampiro não tinha vontade alguma de ficar no castelo esperando a caçadora por um mês, então os dois combinaram que ele voltaria quando o retiro de Ruby terminasse. Remus se despediu de Sapphire, Sirius e Evelyn, com recomendações que nenhum deles se casassem sem a presença dele; ele fazia questão de comparecer a todos os casamentos. Sapphire e Sirius nem de casamento marcado estavam, mas Remus não perdia a piada. O lobisomem se despediu de Dumbledore já agradecendo o esforço que o diretor estava fazendo para ajudá-lo, e até tentou dizer um "até logo" simpático para Snape, mas o professor de Poções respondeu apenar com um aceno de cabeça. Evelyn o repreendeu por isso.

Remus chegou primeiro na Casa dos Gritos, e ficou surpreso com o que viu. Ele sabia que o diretor havia ajeitado a Casa, mas imaginou que seria apenas o suficiente para duas pessoas poderem morar. Estava redondamente enganado.

A Casa dos Gritos mais parecia um palacete por dentro. A sala de estar estava ricamente decorada com vários quadros e estantes de livros. Havia uma enorme lareira, de frente a um sofá igualmente enorme, e duas poltronas marrons. Ele foi andando pela casa totalmente abobado. Haviam duas suítes, e ele logo tratou de escolher uma. Escolheu a mais simples; não fazia questão de nada muito luxuoso, e não queria arranjar problemas com Ruby. A cozinha era espaçosa, e o armário estava tão cheio de suprimentos que Remus achou que aquilo daria para sustentá-los por um ano.

- Você nasceu lobisomem ou foi mordido por um?

Remus quase pulou de susto. Estava tão admirado com a casa que não ouviu Ruby chegando; ele se virou e ela estava o olhando com uma cara de tédio profunda, já acomodada no sofá.

- Fui mordido.

- Quando?

- Eu era pequeno, devia ter uns cinco anos. Você vai fazer um interrogatório?

- Obviamente. Você quer ou não que eu descubra que tipo de lobisomem você é? Quanto mais você me falar, mais rápido vai ser. Depois só vou ter que analisar suas atitudes.

Ele suspirou. Nunca gostara de falar sobre a sua licantropia, mas não havia outro jeito. Ele se acomodou numa das poltronas, e olhou a caçadora.

- Está bem, pode começar.

- Onde você foi mordido?

- Nas costas.

- Não, pequeno imbecil, em que parte do mundo? – ela já estava visivelmente irritada com a situação, mesmo tendo se passado menos de cinco minutos.

Remus a olhou com raiva. Se ela ficava irritada com tão pouco tempo, o que um mês faria a ela? Ele agora tinha certeza que seria o pior mês de sua vida.

- Na Inglaterra mesmo. Nos arredores de Londres.

- Eu vou precisar da localização exata.

- Eu tinha cinco anos, Carter. Você acha que eu lembro exatamente de onde eu estava?

- Alguém sabe? Seus pais, por exemplo?

- Eles sabiam, mas estão mortos.

- Você os matou?

Ele sabia que ela estava o provocando, mas ele não ia ficar ali para escutar. Ela podia ser extremamente cruel quando queria, e não parecia estar se importando se ele gostava ou não que falassem dos pais dele. Ele se levantou, e sem dizer uma palavra, se dirigiu até a cozinha. Ruby foi atrás.

- Lupin, eu tenho que terminar o interrogatório.

Ele não respondeu. Começou a tirar uma porção de coisas do armário, e Ruby perguntou:

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Não deu pra perceber? Está óbvio que eu vou fazer comida. Você, sendo o ser inteligentíssimo que julga ser, devia ter percebido!

Ela o fulminou com o olhar, depois deu de ombros e saiu da cozinha. Também estava com fome e poderia terminar o questionário mais tarde.

~*~

Remus reapareceu na sala um pouco mais tarde. Trazia consigo um prato de comida, e se dirigiu a uma das estantes. Escolheu um livro pesado, e se sentou em uma das poltrona. Abriu o livro, e colocando o prato em cima de uma almofada, começou a comer.

Ruby se levantou do sofá, e foi até a cozinha, sem ver o sorriso maroto no rosto de Remus. Ela estava de volta em menos de um minuto.

- Onde está a comida? – ela indagou, áspera.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apontou para o prato.

- Eu estou vendo o seu prato! Eu quero saber onde está o resto do que você cozinhou!

- Que resto?

- O resto, Lupin! Para eu comer!

- Não tem resto.

Ele voltou ao seu livro, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava satisfeito com aquela situação.

- Como não tem resto? Você só cozinhou isso? Eu vou comer o quê?

- O que você quiser, você pode escolher o que quiser cozinhar.

- Eu não cozinho. Achei que você ia fazer comida suficiente para os dois.

- Por que eu faria?

- Por que eu estou aqui para te ajudar!

- Você está sendo paga para isso.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas bufou, muito irritada.

- Tem alguma coisa pronta naquele armário?

- Não sei, procure. Agora, você pode me deixar ler?

Ruby quase sacou a varinha naquele momento. Achava um absurdo que um reles lobisomem estivesse a desafiando daquela maneira. Ela foi até a cozinha, e revirou o armário. Achou apenas um pacote de biscoitos, e ela teria de ficar ali um mês. Quando estava caçando, só sobrevivia porque Andrew sabia cozinhar; ela raramente entrava na cozinha. Ela quase sentiu falta do amigo naquela hora. Quase, por que Ruby bloqueava qualquer sentimento que poderia trazer dor a ela. Na verdade, ela bloqueava qualquer sentimento. Não sabia definir o que sentia por Andrew. Ele tinha uns seiscentos anos, e conseguia ser antiquado às vezes. Ela agradecia por ele não ser antiquado quando os dois iam para a cama. 

Mas ela não o amava, de jeito nenhum. Apenas o achava uma pessoa útil. Ele cozinhava para ela, e ajudava nas lutas com lobisomens. Quando ela estava caçando vampiros, ele não se intrometia; muito pelo contrario, muitas vezes pedira a ela para caçar apenas lobisomens. Desnecessário dizer que ela não o escutava. Ela sabia que ele a amava, e não conseguia entender porquê. Esse amor que ele sentia a irritava; Andrew era extremamente possessivo. Com exceção das suas irmãs, ninguém chegava perto dela, e ele só não tinha armado um escândalo com a situação que a caçadora se encontrava por que sabia do ódio dela por lobisomens.

Ruby, por mais que andasse sempre ao lado de Andrew, sabia que só sentiria falta do vampiro em situações assim, quando precisasse. Algumas vezes, achava injusto não conseguir gostar dele, mas sempre acabava se convencendo que era melhor assim. Apaixonar-se por um imortal era quase tão absurdo quanto ela se casar com um lobisomem.


	4. 3 A Mordida

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, eu estava sem internet... Aliás, ainda estou. Ela só conecta quando quer. Espero que gostem! Deixem suas reviews! 

~*~

Aquela Magia Antiga 3 

~*~

Capítulo 3 – A Mordida 

No dia seguinte, ela estava realmente com muita fome. Afinal, só tinha comido duas bolachas; ela tinha um mês naquela Casa e apenas um pacote de bolacha. Remus fingiu não tomar conhecimento da fome dela, e ela também não disse nada sobre o assunto. Os dois não se falavam, até que ela disse:

- Escute, nós não faremos nenhum avanço dessa maneira. Eu preciso terminar o interrogatório, Lupin.

- Termine, então. Mas não vou responder nenhuma das suas perguntas ofensivas.

Ela suspirou. Não adiantava discutir. Os dois se sentaram nos mesmos lugares do dia anterior e recomeçaram.

- Você estava com alguém quando foi mordido?

- Não. Estava sozinho. Meus pais tinham parado numa livraria, e eu saí escondido de lá. Um lobisomem me pegou e quando meus pais me acharam, já estava feito.

- Você tomou alguma outra poção, além da de Snape, para tentar se curar?

- Meus pais tentaram de tudo. Acho até provável que eu já tenha tomado essa poção antes. Mas, como você pode ver, nada adiantou.

- Você já mordeu alguém?

Remus não respondeu imediatamente. Ele olhou para os lados, quase nostálgico.

- Sim. – ele por fim disse. – Uma vez.

- Essa pessoa morreu ou se transformou em lobisomem?

- Transformou em lobisomem.

- Eu preciso do nome. Você sabe?

- Theodora. Theodora James.

Ruby o olhou, boquiaberta. Ele só podia estar brincando! Theodora James? A famosa Theodora James?

- Theodora James? **_A_** Theodora James?

- Sim. Você a conhece?

- Claro que eu a conheço, Lupin! Todo caçador a conhece! Uma das únicas vampisomens do mundo! Não conheço um caçador sequer que não tenha tentado pegá-la.

- E eu presumo que você está incluída aí.

- Claro! Mas James é praticamente impossível. Não acredito que foi você que a mordeu! Você faz idéia de como a James é lendária?

- Ela já era famosa quando era apenas vampira.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu não era caçadora nessa época.

- Você era uma criança nessa época. Eu tinha vinte e um anos quando a mordi.

Ruby se levantou rapidamente, foi até a cozinha, pegou uma bolacha e voltou.

- Está bem, então, vovô. Se importa de me contar como?

- Você realmente precisa saber?

- Claro que sim! Ou você acha que eu realmente quero gastar meu tempo conversando com você?

Remus nem se preocupou em responder. Estava começando a ficar acostumado com as tiradas da caçadora.

- Theo quis virar vampisomem. Ela entrou no meu quarto numa lua-cheia, e eu já tinha dito para ela ir embora. Eu não tomava a poção Mata-Cão naquela época, então não tinha controle sobre os meus atos. Ela entrou, e não assumiu a forma de vampira. Então não estava imune. Eu a mordi. Quando acordamos, eu vi o que tinha feito, e ela me agradeceu.

- A primeira vampira que conheço que quis ser mordida.

- Ela sabia que ficaria mais poderosa assim. E ela queria sobreviver. Ela já tinha setecentos anos nessa época, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fugir de caçadores. Sendo vampisomem, tinha mais chances, já que as qualidades de vampiros e lobisomens se misturariam.

Ruby escutou avidamente. Pegar Theodora James era sua meta. E agora aquele lobisomem estava contando sobre a transformação da vampira! De repente, a ficha caiu. O que Remus quis dizer com "ela entrou no meu quarto". Como eles se conheciam? Ela resolveu perguntar.

- Como você e a James se conheciam?

- Theo era minha namorada.

Ruby gargalhou friamente. Agora ela não achava que ele estava brincando, ela tinha certeza.

- Você não pode estar falando serio!

- Escute. Eu não gosto de falar da Theo, e só estou falando por que você diz que tem que saber para me ajudar. Então quando você resolver acreditar, me avise, por que eu não vou ficar aqui escutando você gargalhar de descrença.

Ela parou. Estava curiosa demais para deixar o lobisomem sair da sala daquela maneira.

- É difícil de acreditar. Você é um lobisomem, e ela era apenas vampira na época.

- Eu sei. Vampiros e lobisomens nunca se dão bem. Mas nós nos demos. Olha, Carter, eu não sei como isso pode me ajudar, mas você não tem que ficar sabendo da minha relação com a Theo.

- Eu não tenho que ficar sabendo, nem quero. – ela mentiu; não admitiria que estava curiosíssima para saber sobre os dois. – Você se lembra de quando estava a mordendo?

- Não. Não lembro de nada.

Ruby desviou o olhar do pedaço de pergaminho que segurava. Ela anotava o que ele dizia, para não precisar perguntar de novo depois. E estudaria todos os fatos.

- Eu preciso ver sua mordida.

Remus podia jurar que tinha visto ela corar em um relance. Mas achou que tinha apenas imaginado. Carter não era do tipo que ficava corada quando pedia para homens tirarem a camisa, ela parecia ser do tipo que arrancava a camisa violentamente, se possível machucando o parceiro.

- Agora?

- Sim, se possível. – ela respondeu, rapidamente.

Ele aceitou. Não pelo fato de ajudá-lo, mas sim porque pela primeira vez, ela foi um pouco educada com aquele "se possível". Remus tirou seu robe, e a camisa branca. Ficou apenas com as calças pretas que estava usando. Virou-se de costas para a caçadora; sua mordida era um pouco abaixo do ombro direito, na parte de trás.

Ruby se aproximou e examinou a cicatriz. Havia várias no corpo de Remus, ela não pôde deixar de notar. Mas a mordida era a mais acentuada.

- O que são essas outras cicatrizes? – ela perguntou quase murmurando.

- Eu mesmo fiz, quando me transformava. Não tinha poção Mata-Cão quando eu era jovem, como bem sabe.

Ruby fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ele não viu. Ela ergueu o braço e pousou o dedo na mordida, e Remus se surpreendeu com a delicadeza do toque.

- Dói? – ela perguntou.

- Não mais. Doeu por muito tempo. Mas acho que Poção Mata-Cão deu um jeito nisso também.

Ela passou o dedo na cicatriz.

- Parece ser bem profunda. Foi um lobisomem adulto que te mordeu. Já dá para eliminar três tipos de lobisomens olhando sua mordida. Esses três têm mordidas superficiais.

Ele se virou para ela. Ela era uma cabeça mais baixa do que ele, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela abaixou a mão, e nenhum dos dois ousou dizer alguma coisa. Os olhos verdes vivos dela presos nos verdes pálidos dele, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Ruby estava muito próxima dele, e se ela não tivesse dito nada aquela hora, quebrando o contato visual, Remus teria feito uma besteira.

- Mas ainda existem nove tipos. - ela se afastou. – E eles são muito parecidos entre si.

Ela se sentou de novo, e ele recolocou a camisa. O que ele achou que tinha sido um lampejo de um relacionamento mais agradável entre os dois desapareceu tão rápido quanto tinha surgido.


	5. 4 Na Saúde e Na Doença

N/A: Desculpem a demora... Pra variar meu computador quebrou, quase perco tudo, coisas normais... De qualquer maneira, espero que vocês gostem! Ah, e obrigada para todos que mandaram reviews! Vcs não fazem idéia do quanto isso significa pra mim! ~*~ Aquela Magia Antiga 3 

**~*~**

Capítulo 4 -  Na Saúde e Na Doença 

Nos dias que se passaram, eles mal conversaram. Ruby ficava o seguindo por toda parte, observando suas ações, o que o deixava muito irritado. Ele agradecia por ela não segui-lo quando ele ia dormir ou tomar banho.

Remus notou que ela parecia cada vez mais fraca e pálida, e não demorou a deduzir que era pela falta de comida. Ele continuava não fazendo comida para ela, mas também não sabia que ela realmente não tinha a menor noção de culinária; achava que ela sabia pelo menos o necessário. Ele tivera certeza, no começo, que ela dissera que não cozinhava para irritá-lo, ou até mesmo por preguiça de cozinhar. Quando vira que ela não mentira, começou a cozinha um pouco mais e deixar o resto para ela. Ruby não comeu, e ele deveria ter adivinhado. Ele já tinha dito que não cozinharia para ela; Carter era muito orgulhosa para admitir que estava com fome e queria a ajuda dele.

O resultado foi uma fraqueza de dar dó. Ele em vão tentou fazê-la comer.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, lobisomem! Você não disse que não ia cozinhar para mim? Então continue não cozinhando! Não quero dó de ninguém! Eu me viro!

Remus achava um absurdo. Ele sabia que o pacote de bolacha estava acabando, e que ela estava vivendo apenas de água. Ele já estava considerando seriamente amarrá-la e enfiar à força comida na sua boca quando ela desmaiou de fraqueza.

Ele ficou seriamente preocupado quando a ergueu. Ele estava achando que Ruby estava leve demais. Não que ele já tivesse sentido o peso dela antes, mas mesmo assim, não achava normal. Ele a colocou na sua cama, e correu para a cozinha.

~*~

Quando Ruby acordou, a primeira coisa que ela viu foi Remus sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama dela, adormecido. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto; no criado-mudo ao lado dela, havia uma bandeja com um prato enorme das mais variadas comidas, e uma jarra de suco de abóbora. _Ele está cuidando de mim_, ela pensou. _Mas por quê?_ Ela não havia sido legal com ele em nenhum momento, e mesmo assim, ele tinha até mesmo ficado esperando que ela acordasse. Ela descartou a possibilidade de ele estar fazendo isso sem querer nada em troca. Lobisomens eram traiçoeiros demais; para ela, não havia um que tivesse um bom coração.

Ela pegou o prato tentando não fazer barulho, o que era praticamente impossível para qualquer mulher da família Carter.

Remus abriu os olhos. Ruby tinha acabado de se sentar na cama, e estava com o prato de comida no colo. Ele a olhou.

- Esta melhor?

- Sim.

Ela começou a comer, e Remus a estudou. Ela parecia que nunca vira comida na vida, e ele estava feliz que ela estava voltando a comer.

- Carter, você vai ter que voltar a comer todos os dias agora. Eu vou cozinha para você.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? Se eu não comer, fico doente novamente, e perdemos tempo. Desse jeito, não conseguiremos sair em um mês. Significa mais tempo trancada com você.

Ele suspirou. Alem de arrogante, era ingrata.

- Um simples obrigado estava de bom tamanho, sabe? Por ter cuidado de você.

- Não pedi para um maldito lobisomem cuidar de mim, e você obviamente está querendo algo em troca.

- Não, não quero.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar!

Ele não respondeu. Não valia a pena. Apenas perguntou:

- Por que você me odeia?

- Como?

- Por que você me odeia? Eu não te fiz nada.

- Você particularmente não. Mas um da sua maldita raça fez. E eu quero que todos os lobisomens sejam exterminados, são todos da mesma laia.

- Então você acredita que todos os lobisomens são ruins porque um faz algo de mal para você? Eu acho que você deveria rever seus conceitos.

- Você não sabe o que ele fez.

- Então me conte.

- Não é da sua conta.

Ela colocou o prato de lado e jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Ao banheiro. Posso?

- Eu te ajudo. Você ainda está fraca.

- Você vai ficar olhando, Lupin?

- Claro que não! Eu vou te ajudar a ir até lá.

- Eu posso ir sozinha!

Ruby se levantou, e deu dois passos. Se Remus não estivesse atento, não teria conseguido pegá-la antes de ela cair. Ele passou o braço esquerdo em volta da cintura dela, e com a mão livre, segurou a mão direita dela, que ele colocou em volta de seu ombro.

- Me larga, Lupin!

- Você não consegue ir sozinha, já ficou provado!

Ela tentou em vão se desvencilhar dele, e Remus ficou impaciente. Ele a pegou no colo, e a levou até o banheiro, tentando não ouvir suas reclamações.

Remus tentou ignorar a sensação de estar com Ruby no colo. Ele tinha plena consciência de que ela era bonita, e ele era um homem. Apesar de ela ser inteiramente fechada, Ruby intrigava Remus de tal maneira que ele não desistiria de conhecê-la melhor, de conhecer a verdadeira Ruby Carter; ele tinha certeza que aquela era apenas uma máscara que ela usava.

Ele notou que ela tinha parado de se debater, e o olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu não te entendo, Lupin.

- Nem eu te entendo. Então nós devemos tentar no entender melhor logo que você sair do banheiro.


	6. 5 Joseph e Theodora

**N/A:** Bom, eu não ia colocar esse capítulo, por que eu estou sofrendo um sério bloqueio, estou sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever... Esse capítulo já está pronto faz tempo, mas eu não gosto de publicar um capítulo sem ter o próximo capítulo pronto. E bem, apenas o primeiro parágrafo do capítulo seis está pronto. Mas faz muito tempo que eu não atualizo, e eu recebi um e-mail MARAVILHOSO da Ju, que me encorajou demais. Nossa, fiquei até emocionada. Então, esse capítulo é para ela! Espero que vocês todos gostem!  E obrigada a todos pelas reviews, significa muito para mim! Vou fazer o máximo para sair desse bloqueio maldito!

**Aquela Magia Antiga 3**

**Capítulo 5 – Theodora e Joseph**

Ruby melhorou consideravelmente, e Remus até achou que ela estava mais corada. Ele não tinha esquecido que queria conversar com ela, então quando ela se acomodou no sofá, mais tarde naquela noite, ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

- O que você quer?

- Fazer um trato.

- E o que é?

- Eu falo sobre Theodora James, que eu sei que você quer saber, e você me fala sobre o lobisomem que te machucou.

Ela não respondeu. Estava realmente curiosa para saber mais sobre Theodora. Mas isso significava que ela teria que falar sobre o seu passado, coisa que ela não fazia nem com Andrew. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas os dois nunca tocavam no assunto. Ela ponderou. Remus certamente não iria sair contando para ninguém, e talvez assim, sabendo o que tinha acontecido, ele parasse de irritá-la com perguntas.

- Está bem. Mas eu vou perguntar primeiro.

- Então pergunte. Mas saiba que você vai ter que responder o que eu perguntar depois.

- Eu sei. Onde você conheceu a James?

- Ela estava fugindo de caçadores numa floresta perto da casa em que eu morava. Eu a vi correndo, e a abriguei em casa. Theo estava muito machucada, então cuidei dela. Quando ficou boa, acabou permanecendo na minha casa. Eu sabia que ela era uma vampira, então contei que era um lobisomem.

- Ela não se importou.

- No começo ela se mantinha afastada, mas depois viu que eu não queria brigar. Viu que eu não ligava para essa rivalidade entre lobisomens e vampiros.

- E vocês logo ficaram juntos.

- Não foi tão logo assim. Demorou alguns meses. Mas sim, nós ficamos juntos. Eu era muito jovem naquela época, tinha meus dezenove anos. Ela já tinha seiscentos. Era uma grande diferença, apesar de ela aparentar sempre juventude.

- Vampiros aparentam sempre a idade que tinham quando foram mordidos.

- Eu sei. Ela foi mordida com vinte anos. Nós ficamos dois anos juntos. Eu não vi que o que ela mais queria era sobreviver, e poder sair daquele confinamento que nós vivíamos. Sair sem medo de ser pega.

- Por isso ela deixou você mordê-la. Para impedir caçadores de pegá-la, porque ela sabia que dessa maneira ficaria mais poderosa.

- Sim. Nós terminamos logo depois disso. Eu me senti traído. Ela foi embora, mas me mandava cartas de vez em quando. Sei que ela nunca foi pega, que os caçadores mal conseguem chegar perto dela. Fico feliz com isso. Apesar de não concordar com o que ela fez, não quero que ela morra.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Não. A tenho em grande consideração, Theo é uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo.

- Você sabe que ela transformou muitas pessoas em vampiros, não sabe?

- Sei. Mas isso faz muito tempo. Ela não transforma ninguém há uns vinte anos.

Ele pausou. Fazia muito tempo que não falava dessa maneira sobre Theo. Nem mesmo Sirius perguntava muito, e Remus nunca fizera muita questão de contar.

- Ela nunca matou ninguém.

- Não. Ela fez pior. Ela transformou pessoas em imortais sem nem perguntar se elas queriam viver para sempre.

Remus não respondeu. Ele sabia que Ruby tinha razão.

- Você quer viver para sempre? – ele perguntou.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não tem graça. Você se acomoda se sabe que não vai morrer nunca. E depois de um tempo, acaba se entediando.

Ele riu. Remus conhecia muitos bruxos que dariam tudo para ter a imortalidade.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber sobre a Theo?

- Não. Então acho que é sua vez.

- Está bem.

Ele suspirou. Mal sabia por onde começar.

- Por que você odeia lobisomens?

- Já disse. São todos mesquinhos e assassinos.

- Você disse que um deles fez algo para você. O que? Eu também quero saber a historia toda.

Ruby se remexeu no sofá. Ela tinha prometido, e não era mulher de faltar com a palavra. Ela sabia que não tinha outra escolha a não ser contar tudo.

- Quando eu tinha vinte e um anos, tinha um noivo, chamado Joseph. Nós íamos nos casar quando ele morreu. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu achei. Os pais dele providenciaram um enterro bonitinho e tudo o mais. Eu me afundei no trabalho, para conseguir esquecê-lo. Seis meses depois, numa noite, eu estava saindo tarde do trabalho quando me deparei com um homem, em um beco escuro. Acendi minha varinha, e quase desmaiei quando vi o rosto do homem.

- Joseph.

- Sim. Ele não estava morto como eu achava. Eu o abracei, chorando, e ele foi frio. Estava muito diferente. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não respondia, apenas ficava me olhando.

Ela pausou, relembrando os eventos daquela noite. Ele produziu um copo de água com a varinha e deu a ela.

- Ruby, vai ser melhor se você falar. – ele não percebeu que tinha chamado a caçadora de Ruby e não de Carter.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e continuou.

- Joseph segurou meus braços com força, e eu pedi para ele me soltar. Estava com medo, aquele não era o Joseph que eu conhecia. Ele me bateu seguidas vezes em várias partes do corpo, e por fim...

- Ele te estuprou. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Sim. Ele me estuprou. Várias vezes em uma única noite. Quando ele se cansou, a lua cheia apareceu, e eu vi, pouco antes de perder a consciência, Joseph se transformando em lobo. Ele foi embora, e me deixou lá. Quando acordei, senti um ódio imenso. Voltei para casa e no dia seguinte me tornei caçadora.

Ele não disse nada. Achava, agora, perfeitamente compreensível o ódio que ela nutria por lobisomens. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não deixava cair. Não choraria na frente dele.

- Eu o matei. Joseph foi o primeiro que matei.

- Ruby, você não pode odiar todos os lobisomens por causa dele. Fazendo isso, você deixa Joseph dominar sua vida. E era isso o que ele queria. No fim, ele vence, mesmo morto.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não consigo.

Num impulso, ele a abraçou. Pela primeira, ela não ofereceu resistência. Ela se agarrou a ele com toda a força que possuía, deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente.


	7. 6 Theodora, Novamente

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. Eu estava viajando. Depois de me matar de estudar pras provas e pros vestibulares que ainda nem começaram, tivemos nossa viagem de formatura. Porto Seguro é tudo de bom. Mas é melhor eu parar por aqui senão eu me empolgo. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

**Aquela Magia Antiga 3**

**Capítulo 6 – Theodora, Novamente**

Quando Ruby acordou, ela sentiu que estava deitada sobre algo macio, que não lembrava uma cama. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se lembrar dos eventos da noite anterior.

E então ela realmente despertou. Tinha contado tudo sobre Joseph para o Lupin! Pior, tinha chorado na frente dele. Ruby se levantou de supetão, confirmando suas suspeitas. A coisa macia sobre a qual tinha dormido era o próprio lobisomem, que dormia tranqüilamente. Ela se ergueu do sofá com violência, e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Apesar de todo o barulho que ela fizera, Remus nem se mexeu. Ruby rapidamente anotou que ele definitivamente não era um lobisomem do tipo Fenris; esses eram conhecidos por estarem sempre alerta. O sono dos Fenris era leve, e o de Remus era definitivamente um dos mais pesados que Ruby já vira.

Ruby sentou-se em uma das poltronas e esperou que Remus acordasse, o que demorou a acontecer. Quando ele abriu os olhos, já era quase hora do almoço, e ela estava sentindo muita fome.

Remus se sentou, parecendo um tanto atordoado.

- Ruby? O que foi que...

- Almoço, Lupin! – ela disse de supetão. – Já é quase hora do almoço, e você ainda está dormindo! Francamente, se você veio aqui para dormir...

- Ei, Carter! – ele interrompeu, levantando a voz. – Calma! Eu já vou fazer o almoço! Também estou com fome.

Ele se calou de repente, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- O que foi, Lupin? – ela perguntou. – Por que está me encarando?

- Nada. Acabei de me lembrar da noite de ontem.

- E daí? Escuta, você não vai fazer o almoço, não? Eu estou morrendo de fome. E depois, preciso saber de algumas coisas.

Remus viu que não iria adiantar muito discutir. Ela tinha voltado com a frieza, mas ele se sentia contente em ao menos saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Tentaria conversar com ela mais tarde.

~*~

- Você acha que eles já se apaixonaram? – Evelyn perguntou.

- O que te faz pensar que eles vão se apaixonar? – indagou Sapphire, rindo.

Era fim-de-semana, e as duas estavam em Hogsmeade, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. 

- Escute o que eu estou te dizendo. Eles vão se apaixonar.

- Você teve uma premonição?

- Não, mas é óbvio! Pense. Quando eu vim para Hogwarts, Dumbledore pediu ao Severus para me ajudar. E você sabe que ele nunca faz nada sem motivo. Ele sabia que nós dois poderíamos acabar nos apaixonando.

- Mas e comigo e com Remus? Ele também tentou nos juntar, mas eu me apaixonei mesmo foi pelo melhor amigo dele.

- Eu sei. Mas você e Remus chegaram a achar que estavam apaixonados. Além do mais, dos três, Remus é o mais compreensivo e gentil, você sabe disso. E eu acho que é exatamente isso que Ruby precisa. De alguém gentil.

- Não sei. Quero dizer, ela anda com esse Andrew há anos, e nunca se apaixonou por ele. Eu quero, de todo coração, que você esteja certa, mas tenho minhas dúvidas.

A porta do Três Vassourasse abriu, interrompendo a conversa. Severus entrou, e Sapphire logo perguntou:

- Onde está Sirius?

- Encontrou uma velha amiga lá fora e já está vindo.

Sapphire franziu as sobrancelhas. Como assim, velha amiga? Ela resistiu à tentação de ir verificar quem era, e logo depois, Sirius apareceu, acompanhado da amiga. Ela era bem morena, e tinha cabelos pretos e curtos. Não era muita alta, mas era jovem e muito bonita. Sapphire sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao vê-la com seu namorado.

- Olá! – disse Sirius alegremente.

Ele deu um beijo em Sapphire, e tratou logo de apresentar:

- Essas são Sapphire Carter e Evelyn Greenstone, e Snape você acabou de conhecer.  – Sapphire e Evelyn sorriram, e a mulher sorriu de volta. – Essa é Theodora James, uma antiga amiga de Remus. Dumbledore a chamou.

~*~

- Ah, Srta James! Sente-se. Fez boa viagem?

Theodora sorriu para o diretor.

- Perfeita. Fazia tempo que não viajava em paz. Mas ainda não entendo porque me chamou, Sr Dumbledore.

- Bem, Srta James, eu te chamei porque preciso da sua ajuda. Eu contratei uma caçadora para identificar um amigo lobisomem, e poder dessa maneira encontrar uma cura.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O lobisomem é Remus Lupin, e você foi a única a ser mordida por ele. A Srta Carter terá de examiná-la.

- Carter? Ruby Carter?

- Sim, você a conhece?

- Claro que conheço! Ela está ajudando Remus? – ela riu. – Acho difícil de acreditar. Ruby Carter me persegue há anos, é famosa. Já pegou muitos vampiros e lobisomens. Dizem até que sente mais ódio por lobisomens do que por vampiros.

- A Srta Carter está ajudando Remus, por livre e espontânea vontade.

Theodora não disse nada. Claro que ajudaria Remus em qualquer circunstância, mas naquele caso, teria de enfrentar Ruby Carter. Bem, Remus merecia sua ajuda.

- Está bem. Eu vou ajudar.

- Ótimo! Então iremos para a Casa dos Gritos esta tarde.

~*~

- Por que você não cozinha? – perguntou Remus.

Ele e Ruby estavam almoçando, mas até aquele momento a caçadora não tinha dito uma única palavra, e Remus estava começando a fica agoniado.

- Não tenho tempo.

- Nem pra aprender?

- Não.

- Você disse que queria fazer umas perguntas. Faça.

- Ah, sim. Você sabe que a lua cheia está chegando, e que você não vai poder tomar a Poção Mata-Cão, não sabe?

- Por que não posso tomar?

- Preciso vê-lo se transformando. Sem nenhum efeito.

- Eu posso machucá-la.

- Estou acostumada. Além do mais, sou uma caçadora, tenho meus meios de te parar.

Eles terminaram de almoçar em silencio, e Ruby observava Remus comer. Ele tinha as mãos firmes, lisas. Seu rosto possuía profundas olheiras, mas ele ainda parecia jovem. Ela se perguntou quantos anos ele tinha.

- Quantos anos você tem? – ela perguntou num impulso.

- Como? – ele indagou, confuso. Mal tinha ouvido o que ela tinha dito.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Trinta e nove.

- Então você é lobisomem há mais ou menos trinta e quatro anos.

- É, por aí.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, e ela o observou novamente. Não achava que ele parecia ter quarenta anos. As olheiras o deixavam com cara de mais velho, e os cabelos quase grisalhos também contribuíam. _Mesmo assim, ele é bonito_, ela pensou, querendo se bater logo em seguida por pensar em algo parecido.

- E você? – ele perguntou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Eu o que?

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e oito.

Ele ficou satisfeito em receber uma resposta sem uma ofensa. Ele ia começar a pensar se achava que ela parecia ter mais ou menos que a sua idade quando os dois ouviram um barulho na sala.

- Alguém acabou de chegar pela lareira. – ele disse.****

**Continua...**

**N/A 2:** Sim, o próximo capítulo já está pronto, e a Theodora aparece sim na Casa dos Gritos. Só uma pista. O nome do capítulo é "Ciúmes". Deixei vocês curiosos? Deixem suas reviews! E obrigada por todos que deixaram, vocês me fizeram muito feliz e inspirada também!


	8. 7 Ciúmes

**N/A: **Desculpem pela demora. Mas eu estou em época de vestibular, é terrível... Ainda bem que consegui arranjar um tempinho para colocar esse capítulo... Espero que gostem!

Aquela Magia Antiga 

**Capítulo 7 - Ciúmes**

Os dois correram para a sala, Ruby ainda mastigando o almoço. Encontraram o Professor Dumbledore em frente à lareira, limpando as vestes. O diretor sorriu quando os viu.

- Ah, aí estão vocês. Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não, de maneira alguma. Sente-se. – disse Remus.

Eles foram interrompidos por mais um estrondo; outra pessoa chegava pela lareira. Depois de limpar as vestes, a pessoa levantou a cabeça, sorrindo, e Remus e Ruby a reconheceram de imediato.

- Theo?

- James?

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e Theodora James sorriu para Remus.

- Remus! Estou tão feliz em te ver!

Theodora e Remus se abraçaram, e quando se separaram, a vampisomem virou-se para Ruby, que estava com a cara amarrada.

- Olá, Carter. – Theo disse, com um aceno de cabeça.

- James. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, você está ajudando um amigo meu. E sendo que eu fui a única a ser mordida por ele, eu posso ajudar. Lembro-me muito bem da noite que ele me mordeu, e você pode ver a mordida.

- Vai ficar por quanto tempo? – perguntou Remus.

- Até quando precisarem de mim.

- Escute, Lupin, eu estou certa de que você está muito feliz em ver sua namoradinha, mas nós não temos tempo para baboseiras românticas. Então vamos acabar logo com isso.

Dumbledore aproveitou a deixa para se despedir de todos, e Theodora se virou para Ruby com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Sabe, Carter, eu acho que você está com ciúmes.

Ruby riu.

- Ciúmes de que?

- De mim. Eu acho que você gosta do Remus.

O sangue subiu na cabeça da caçadora, e Remus pressentindo o perigo, se colocou no meio das duas.

- Escutem, eu acho que nós realmente devemos começar isso logo. Ruby, vamos terminar de almoçar, e depois você pode examinar a mordida da Theo.

Ruby consentiu com a cabeça, e Theo se sentou em um sofá. Ela trazia consigo uma pequena sacola de mão, que acomodou sobre o colo. Remus e Ruby se retiraram para a cozinha, a fim de terminar seu almoço.

~*~

- Você levou essa mordida há dezoito anos, certo? – perguntou Ruby.

Ela e Theodora estavam sozinhas na sala, enquanto Remus arrumava a cozinha. Theodora tinha se oferecido para ajudá-lo, mas Ruby disse que era preciso examiná-la logo.

- Exatamente. Você quer ver?

- Eu _preciso_ ver.

Theodora abriu a blusa, e mostrou a mordida nas costas. Era relativamente perto da marca de dentes no pescoço, e Ruby não pôde deixar de olhar essa marca também. A marca que Remus havia feito era muito profunda, mas não era grande. Era branca, ao contrário da maioria, que era rosada.

- James, eu vou precisar analisar seu sangue.

- Está bem.

- Você pode chamar o Lupin? Vou precisar do sangue dele também.

Theodora foi, achando tudo muito divertido. Ela achava que Ruby Carter estava sendo demasiado gentil. Não tinha visto ela ser rude com Remus, e até com ela a atitude da caçadora tinha melhorado. Theodora conhecia Ruby há tempos. Estava sempre na mira da caçadora, e tinham inclusive conversado algumas vezes, em ocasiões em que quase fora pega. Sempre foram conversas cínicas, mas conhecia bastante da vida de Ruby Carter para saber que ela não era gentil.

Não foi difícil chegar àquela brilhante conclusão. Se Ruby Carter estava pelo menos um pouco mudada, era por causa de Remus.

Theo chegou na cozinha e encontrou Remus sentado na mesa da cozinha, bebendo uma xícara de café. Ele ofereceu uma para ela, que aceitou e se sentou à sua frente.

- Então, há quanto tempo está apaixonado por ela?

- O que? – ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso.

- Remus, eu te conheço há muito tempo. Você não pode esconder esse tipo de coisa de mim. Eu vejo nos seus olhos. Eles brilham quando vocês estão no mesmo ambiente. Não negue.

- Eu não estou negando. Apenas fiquei surpreso por você ser tão direta.

- Então você admite que está apaixonado por Ruby Carter?

- Sim.

Theodora sorriu.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos um de vocês admite.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ela também está apaixonada por você.

- Não, não está.

- Por que diz isso?

- Theo, por que ela se apaixonaria por mim?

A vampisomem o olhou, estupefata.

- Eu me apaixonei, esqueceu? E eu te amei muito intensamente, Remus. Você é a pessoa mais doce e mais gentil que eu conheço. Por que ela não se apaixonaria?

- Ela odeia lobisomens.

- Ninguém melhor que você para mudar isso. Remus, ela gosta de você. Senão não estaria morrendo de ciúmes de mim. E acho melhor nós não darmos mais motivo para ela ter ciúmes. Ela está nos esperando, vamos.

~*~

A lua cheia seria naquela noite. Theo ficaria, apesar de Ruby e Remus haverem dito que não tinha necessidade. Ruby se trancaria com Remus em um dos quartos, e assistiria toda a sua transformação. Ela já tinha coletado as amostras de sangue e analisaria no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, ela estava focada na lua.

Pouco antes de a lua aparecer, Remus se lembrou do dia que tinha tomado a poção.

- Ruby, você já me viu transformando, aquele dia nas masmorras. Por que precisa ver de novo.

- É diferente quando você se transforma induzido, como naquele dia, do que quando você se transforma através da lua cheia. Preciso ver você se transformando naturalmente.

- Eu posso ficar no quarto? – perguntou Theo.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que se ele te morder de novo, você morre, James.

Theodora não insistiu mais. Resolveu ir preparar uma janta, já que Ruby e Remus iriam cedo para o quarto.

Os três comeram em silêncio, e quando a lua apareceu, Ruby e Remus correram para o quarto.

**N/A:** Então, o que acharam? Bom, essa fic já está terminada... Consegui terminar hoje, depois de semanas sem escrever nada... O próximo capítulo se chama "O Lobo", e é o antepenúltimo... Vocês viram que lindo? O Remus confessou que gosta da Ruby! E o que vocês acharam da Theodora? Deixem reviews!


	9. 8 O Lobo

**N/A: **Bom, esse é o penúltimo capítulo... Espero que vocês gostem! Eeeeeeeeeeeee! Hoje é meu aniversário! E como presente para mim mesma, postei um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto... Por favor, deixem reviews!

**Aquela Magia Antiga 3 **

**Capítulo 8 – O Lobo**

Sirius estava preocupado. Era noite de lua cheia, e Dumbledore tinha dito que Remus não ia poder tomar a Poção Mata-Cão. Apesar de saber que Ruby estava ganhando bem demais e não iria machucar Remus, ele ainda assim estava preocupado.

- Theodora está lá. Ela o protege, esqueceu? – disse Sapphire, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do namorado.

- Eu sei. Mas ele é meu melhor amigo, não há como não ficar preocupado.

- Relaxe, Sirius. Ele também é meu amigo. E Ruby é minha irmã, esqueceu? Ela vai ficar sozinha com ele no quarto durante a transformação. Ruby também pode se machucar. Mas é melhor não ficar pensando nisso. Vai dar tudo certo. No final do mês, os dois vão sair daquela casa são e salvos.

- Eu espero que eles ainda não tenham se matado.

- Dumbledore falou que eles estão bem. Pare de pensar nisso, Sirius. – ela o beijou. – Temos outras coisas para fazer.

Sirius sorriu e a beijou.

~*~

Eles se encararam. Os raios de lua entraram pela janela, e pêlos começaram a surgir na pele de Remus.

- Começou – murmurou Ruby.

Remus não ouviu o que ela disse, e a caçadora se afastou.

A transformação foi demorada. Primeiro foram as mãos e os pés, depois os braços, as pernas e o tronco. Por fim, a cabeça. Quando Remus estava totalmente em sua forma lupina, Ruby sacou a varinha. Esperou que o lobo a atacasse, e ficou em posição de alerta.

Para a surpresa de Ruby, o lobo não a atacou. Ele se aproximou da caçadora, e fixou seus olhos nos dela. O lobo se sentou, e Ruby fez o mesmo, na sua frente. Ela ergueu a mão, e tocou a face do lobo. Ele se inclinou na direção dela, aceitando suas carícias.

Ruby não soube dizer por quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali, se encarando e se acariciando. Só foi notar que tinha se passado um bom tempo quando os raios de sol apareceram, fazendo Remus voltar ao normal.

Ele caiu no chão, exausto. Ruby tentou ignorar a nudez dele, e se aproximou. Ela conjurou um cobertor, e colocou sobre o corpo de Remus. Ele arfava muito; ela sabia o quão dolorosas eram essas transformações.

- Remus... – ela murmurou. – Você está me ouvindo?

Ele não respondeu, mas fixou seus olhos nos dela.

- Eu não te...

- Não fale, você precisa descansar. – ela o tocou de leve na face. – Vou te levar para o quarto.

Ela o levitou com a varinha, e silenciosamente, saiu em direção ao quarto de Remus.

Após acomodá-lo na cama, ela foi procurar Theodora. Como a vampisomem ainda estava dormindo, ela foi para a cozinha, tentar fazer alguma coisa para Remus comer.

Vários minutos depois, tudo o que ela tinha conseguido era fazer um pouco de café. Suas tentativas de fazer panquecas tinham sido desastrosas, e os ovos tinham queimado. Ela ficou impaciente, então colocou o café na bandeja, junto com torradas e geléia.

Quando Ruby chegou no quarto, Remus estava acordado. Ele se sentou na cama, e ela colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo. Ruby puxou uma cadeira e se sentou perto da cama dele.

- Eu trouxe algo para você comer. A James ainda está dormindo, então não pude trazer nada melhor.

- Você tentou cozinhar?

- Agora realmente não é uma boa hora para você rir de mim, Lupin.

- Eu só estou perguntando. Você tentou?

- Sim, ovos e panquecas. Não deu certo.

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha tentado cozinhar para ele, e só aquele fato tinha servido para alegrar o dia de Remus.

Os dois foram interrompidos por Theodora, que já estava vestida e com a malinha arrumada.

- Você já está indo? – perguntou Remus.

- Sim. Vocês não precisam mais de mim aqui. Vou deixar o almoço pronto. Você está bem?

- Sim. Você sabe como são as transformações sem a Mata-Cão.

- Eu sei.

Theodora se aproximou e deu um abraço no ex-namorado, desejando boa sorte. Quando largou o lobisomem, virou-se para Ruby, que tinha fechado a cara mais uma vez.

- Tome conta dele direito, Carter.

- Não se preocupe, James. Eu estou sendo bem paga para isso.

Theodora saiu do quarto com um sorriso para Remus, que parecia triste novamente.

- Você está aqui apenas pelo dinheiro, não é? – ele perguntou para a caçadora depois de um tempo.

- Você sabe por que eu aceitei. – ela não o olhou nos olhos.

- Sim, eu sei. Pelo dinheiro. Mas eu quero que você me responda sinceramente.

Ela o olhou.

- O que?

- Se Dumbledore viesse aqui e dissesse que não haveria mais pagamento. Você ficaria para terminar? Você terminaria de me ajudar, mesmo sem o dinheiro?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, e Remus a olhou intensamente. Lagrimas pareciam surgir nos olhos dela, mas ela limpou rapidamente, sem deixá-las cair. Ruby se levantou da cadeira e se sentou na cama, junto com ele.

- Sim. – ela respondeu por fim. – Eu ficaria e terminaria de te ajudar. Lupin...

- Pare de me chamar de Lupin.

- Remus, você também me ajudou. Eu precisava conhecer um lobisomem que não fosse como Joseph para deixar de ser carrancuda. Acho que nervosa e estressada eu vou ser para o resto da vida. – ela riu. – Mas agora eu quero viver.

- Você ainda tem medo do amor?

- Eu não tinha medo.

- Tinha, sim. Tinha medo do que você mais precisava. Você precisa e merece ser amada com sinceridade.

- Remus...

- Ruby, eu te amo. Eu estou aqui somente pedindo sua permissão para amá-la.

Uma única lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ruby, e Remus a limpou. Ele se aproximou com gentileza, e a beijou.

As mãos de Ruby imediatamente encontraram a nuca do lobisomem, e ela se inclinou para ele.

Ele fez amor com ela de um modo gentil, calmo. Do jeito que ela tanto desejava há tempos. Ruby se sentiu amada, e ao final, admitiu em voz alta:

- Remus, eu te amo.

- Que bom. Eu também te amo.

Ele finalmente dormiu, e ela se aninhou em seus braços. Estavam juntos afinal.

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? Lindo esse final, né? O próximo capítulo é o último, e se chama "Mudanças"... A Evelyn faz uma p*** participação show, espero que vocês gostem!


	10. 9 Mudanças

**N/A: **Último capítulo... Espero que gostem!

**Aquela Magia Antiga 3**

**Capítulo 9 - Mudanças**

O resto do mês que Ruby e Remus passaram na Casa dos Gritos não poderia ser melhor. Os dois liam juntos, e Remus tentou ensinar alguma coisa na cozinha para Ruby. Quando ela terminou a pesquisa, os dois se sentiram tristes. Nunca mais teriam a privacidade que tinham ali.

No dia marcado para a volta, Ruby pediu:

- Remus, quando nós chegarmos a Hogwarts, você pode guardar segredo sobre nós por um tempo?

- Por que?

- Porque eu preciso falar com Andrew. Eu preciso contar a ele sozinha. Não vai ser fácil simplesmente chegar e falar: "Andrew, então, eu me apaixonei pelo lobisomem que estava ajudando, e resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo!".

- Ele gosta muito de você, não gosta?

- Acho que sim. Por isso preciso falar com ele antes.

- Está bem. Não contarei a ninguém.

- Obrigada.

Ela o beijou, e os dois saíram da Casa dos Gritos.

~*~

O lugar marcado para todos se encontrarem era a casa de Hagrid. Estavam todos lá. Sapphire com Sirius, Evelyn, Snape e Dumbledore. Andrew e Theodora podiam ser vistos mais afastados.

Ruby e Remus foram recebidos com sorrisos, e Ruby adotou a postura fria. Sapphire não engoliu. Conhecia muito bem a irmã para perceber que algo estava diferente. Ruby tinha um outro brilho no olhar, estava feliz. Sapphire resolveu não comentar nada. Conversaria com a irmã em outro momento.

- Então, Srta Carter, espero que esse mês tenha sido proveitoso. Você conseguiu descobrir o tipo de Remus?

- Ele é um Portador da Luz.

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou Evelyn.

- Que você vai ter que fazer outra poção.

- Bem, mas antes eu vou achar a cura para Portadores da Luz. Vou começar amanhã mesmo. – disse Sapphire.

- Não é necessário. É a mesma poção, com alguns ingredientes diferentes. Eu passo a receita.

Sirius abraçou o amigo, e Sapphire se juntou a eles. O momento foi quebrado por Andrew, que parecia mais pálido que o habitual.

- Ruby, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, olhando a caçadora.

- Do que você está falando, Andrew?

- Algo aconteceu. Você está diferente.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu não mudei em nada, Andrew. Você está me deixando impaciente.

- Eu vejo nos seus olhos. Você mudou.

- Andrew, você está ficando louco.

- Se você não está diferente, deve estar querendo ir embora. Pegue seu dinheiro com Dumbledore e vamos.

- Eu vou acertar com o diretor depois.

- Ótimo. Então vamos.

Andrew se aproximou de Ruby, e agarrou seu braço com força, puxando-a para fora da cabana de Hagrid. Todos os seguiram.

- Andrew, você está me machucando. Solte o meu braço. – Ruby disse, num tom gélido.

- Nós estamos indo embora. Dumbledore pode enviar seu dinheiro por coruja.

- Andrew, você está totalmente louco! Está me machucando! Solte-me agora.

- Você está diferente. Eu posso sentir.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Mas a Greenstone sabe.

Evelyn ergueu as sobrancelhas. Andrew a puxou, e a colocou em frente a Ruby. Snape fez menção de partir para cima de Andrew, mas Evelyn o impediu com um olhar. Remus se aproximou.

- O que você quer, Andrew?

- Você tem poderes premonitórios. Toque-a e veja o que há de diferente.

Evelyn hesitou, mas fez o que Andrew pediu. A premonição veio rápido, e durou pouco mais de dez segundos, suficientes para Evelyn entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ela se afastou levemente de Ruby, e as duas trocaram um olhar.

- Bem, Andrew, não há nada de diferente em Ruby. Acho que você está delirando.

- Você está mentindo!

- Andrew... – começou Ruby.

- Não, Ruby. Você não deve explicações a esse sujeitinho. – Evelyn parecia irritada. – Andrew, você está me irritando, e garanto que você não vai gostar de mim quando estou irritada.

Andrew rapidamente se transformou em vampiro. Theodora, também vampira, se aproximou e Severo e Remo sacaram as varinhas. Ruby jogou um feitiço em Remus, para impedir que ele se transformasse no lobo.

- Não! – gritou Evelyn. – Essa luta é minha.

Ela se virou para Andrew.

- Bates, o que você tem a ver com a vida de Ruby? Vocês podem ser amigos, mas você não é dono dela.

- Ela é minha! – ele gritou.

- Eu não acho que ela concorde com isso, Bates. Você quer saber o que há de diferente com Ruby?

- Aquele lobisomem fez alguma coisa com ela, eu posso sentir.

- Sim, fez. Ela está grávida. Ruby e o lobisomem vão ter um filho.

Andrew riu, e Ruby olhou Remo, surpresa. Ele sorriu.

- Isso, Greenstone,é impossível, porque Ruby odeia lobisomens.

- Não odeia mais. Independente do que aconteceu no passado. Bates, Ruby ama Remus e vice-versa. Não vai ser você que vai impedir isso.

- Então olhe.

Andrew avançou para cima de Remus, mas Evelyn foi mais rápida. Com um movimento de mão, ela o atirou longe. Evelyn levitou rapidamente para perto de Andrew, que já se levantava. Com mais um movimento rápido na mão, Evelyn o atirou contra a parede da casa de Hagrid. Andrew perdeu a consciência na hora.

Todos se aproximaram, e Severo abraçou Evelyn. Ruby se aproximou do antes amigo, mas Theodora colocou a mão em seu ombro, impedindo.

- Deixe, Carter. Eu cuido dele. Vou levá-lo para longe daqui. Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem.

- Obrigada, Theodora. E boa sorte.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Você é a melhor caçadora, a única que chegou perto de me pegar. Mas...

- Não, não vou tentar te pegar. Você está livre de mim.

As duas apertaram as mãos.

- Vá ser feliz, Carter. Cuide bem do Remus.

- Eu vou cuidar. Boa sorte.

Theodora sorriu, e num segundo, se transformou em morcego, transformando Andrew junto, e voou com o vampiro desacordado dali.

Sapphire se aproximou da irmã, sorrindo.

- Você está bem, Ruby?

- Mais do que bem, Sapphire. – ela sorriu, e Sapphire a abraçou.

- Ruby, você não sabe como é bom te ver sorrindo! Eu tenho certeza que você e o Remus serão muito felizes juntos!

Evelyn se aproximou, e também abraçou Ruby. A caçadora agradeceu a ajuda que a bruxa tinha dado, e perguntou:

- Évelyn, é verdade o que você disse?

- Eu não iria mentir. Você está grávida de duas semanas.

Ruby sorriu, e se aproximou de Remus. Os dois se abraçaram apertado, e Remus sussurrou:

- Um filho, hein?

- Eu não sabia. Você se importa?

- Claro que me importo. Não poderia estar mais feliz.

Os dois se beijaram, felizes. Ainda havia muito a fazer. Mas eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Bom, esse é o final dessa terceira e última parte. Mas ainda não acabou! Ainda tem um epílogo, contando o que aconteceu com os personagens depois de tudo... Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews: Samhaim Girl, Tamie Honda, Mrs Lupin, Marina, Annie, MarcelleBHalliwell, Muna, Ania Lupin, Mya Brazil, Angel DeLynx, Anne Queiroz e Li! Obrigada muitão!


End file.
